la sangre llama
by blackoctubre
Summary: llegue accidentalmente al pasado, y ahora desde aquí tengo que arreglar mi futuro mal summary, denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Cuando la noche llega estoy yo ahí, tengo que cuidar la ciudad, tengo que hacerlo por ella, ella sigue durmiendo bajo el cuidado de máquinas, me niego a perderla de alguna forma…

en que estoy parado en el techo de mi casa miro la ciudad, ya no es lo mismo … debo protegerla de akumas, este ha sido un trabajo más difícil sin ella, sin ladybug, por eso yo he tomado el lugar de mi hermana… ella es la actual ladybug y yo era chat noir…

ahora soy bugnoir, aunque los medios de comunicación que nunca averiguan nada me dicen chatbug.

aún hay akumas sueltos… no tiene mucho que apareció Hawk Moth, y digamos que el anterior dejo algunas mariposas sueltas que se han guardado por años… esas son las más difíciles de combatir.

y cuando se nota que los akumas son hechos por el nuevo, no me llevan más de cinco minutos en terminar el trabajo,mis padres se dieron cuenta de quién era en realidad, se dieron cuenta después de lo que paso con mi hermana, despues de eso ellos me dijeron que eran los anteriores, por lo que entendi es que cuando ellos detuvieron a HawkMoth él murió en el incendio de su mansión , que curiosamente el mismo provoco , después de eso los kwamis de ellos desapareciendo, prometiendo que cuando el próximo Hawk Moth o alguna otra gran amenaza aparezca ellos regresan, pero con otros portadores, no sabrían exactamente cuando…

bueno.. creo que e terminado mi presentación... oh cierto se me olvido mi nombre es gabriel agreste dupain,tengo 18 años, y mi hermana que está en coma es emma agreste dupain la lady bug de nuestra época y si se preguntan ¿en qué época estamos?, fácil 2036, mi edad 16 años.

Era una noche, estaba parado en la torre eiffel, y de la nada un akuma apareció, por desgracia se nota que era de los que tenían tiempo sin aparecer, con el yo-yo lo atrape del pie y salimos volando hacia un hueco… y lo cruzamos y llegamos al mismo lugar…, tenía que acabar con esto rápido, o si no algo malo podría pasar, cogí el bastón y le di en el collar donde vi que tenía el akuma escondido, este se rompió al instante y vi a la mariposa negra volando, la purifique y la persona desaparecio , de repente me voltee y vi a ladybug y chat noir… pero no eran de mi tiempo, estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer

 **hola, blackoctubre alfin dando la cara en este fandom, como siempre la serie no me pertenece, y perdón si llegue a tener un error de ortografía, de hecho ando un poco con resaca... , ya despues se me pasará, espero que les guste este fic que estoy comenzando, para los de SVFE mi secuela se aplaza perdonen.**


	2. Chapter 2

-quien eres- dijo ladybug

-yo, soy bugnoir, aunque los medios de comunicación me dicen chatbug, antes de continuar con estas preguntas, quisiera saber que año es este?- dije algo nervioso

-dos mil dieciséis -dijo chat noir

-amm… tikki ayúdame- dije algo nervioso y ella salió de mi pulsera

-nos permiten unos momentos- dijo tikki y alejándose un poco de ellos

-esto entra en categoria como raro no - dijo ladybug

-sep en definitiva- dijo chat noir

con tikky y gabriel

\- al parecer aqui tus padres no están juntos, y no te preocupes esto y a pasado antes, solo no digas tus apellidos, y pide quedarte en casa de alguno, aun no sabemos muy bien que te mantiene aquí - dijo tikki

-está bien- dijo gabriel acercándose a ladybug y chat noir- bueno… me presento , soy gabriel

,soy del futuro, plagg por favor sal- dijo el chico y este salió de su anillo

-dame queso- dijo el kwami

-en un rato, necesito que uno de ustedes dos me lleve a su casa, espero que no tengan problema con eso, no creo que dejen a un indefenso gatito catarina andando en la calle- dijo este

-yo no puedo cuidarlo, mis padres no me dejaran tenerlo en mi casa- dijo ladybug

-yo vivo solo, en un departamento my lady así que por el muchacho no hay problema- dijo chat noir

-bueno muchachos me retiro- dijo ladybug saltando entre los tejados

 _en el departamento de adrien_

-entonces, vienes del futuro- preguntó Adrien

-si, vives enfrente de la panadería dupain, me das dinero- preguntó Gabriel

-si ,pero ¿para que lo quieres?- pregunto Adrien

-tikki necesita galletas, y son sus favoritas- dijo Gabriel

-está bien, y compras un pastel de queso- dijo Adrien

 _en la panadería dupain_

 _marinette estaba atendiendo en la panadería mientras sus padres salieron, ella se tenía que encargar de cerrar la panadería , en eso entra gabriel._

-te ayudo a cerrar la panadería, lady- dijo gabriel

\- no me digas que le has dicho a ese gato tonto- dijo marinette algo molesta

-no se preocupe usted, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, y por cierto me vende galletitas para tikki, y un pastel de queso para plagg- dijo gabriel

-no se quien sea plag, pero con gusto te atiendo- dijo marinette

-quieres que te ayude a cerrar, marinette?- dijo Gabriel

\- esta bien ayudame , pero, dime que paso con tu ladybug- dijo marinette

-oh… ella es mi hermana, está en coma por mi culpa, no la protegí bien, fue en nuestra tercera pelea…, después de eso mis padres se enteraron que era chat noir , y ella lady bug, pero ellos no nos regañaron, de hecho nos ayudaron , ella sigue en coma… pero aun siento que es mi culpa- dijo Gabriel con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-y qué edad tienes pequeño- dijo marinette dándole un croissant

-gracias, son mis favoritos, y tengo dieciséis años y tu?- dijo Gabriel

-tengo veinte años- dijo marinette

\- realmente quiero regresar a mi época, pero no se que mantiene aquí- dijo Gabriel

\- debe ser que debes cumplir algo,o estás aquí para cumplir algo- dijo marinette

\- esta bien.. te veré en la noche my lady, está bien es raro referirse a alguien así- dijo Gabriel

 **no se que decir, lo de siempre miraculous ladybug no me pertenece el único personaje loco que me pertenece es Gabriel (bugnoir, chatbug), espero que les guste este capitulo , y hoy no lo escribí ebria , eso es bueno.**


	3. Chapter 3

_en el departamento de Adrien_

-tardaste un poco- dijo Adrien

\- tenía que ayudar a tu compañera- dijo Gabriel

-ella ya no estudia conmigo, dejo de estudiar con nosotros cuando me metí a la universidad- dijo Adrien

-oh está bien- dijo gabriel comiendo una Galleta

\- es raro ver a dos gatos glotones juntos- dijo Adrien

\- es mi queso- dijo Plagg del futuro

\- no es el mio. dijo Plagg

-compartan los dos- dijo Gabriel

\- claro que sí gabriel- dijo Plagg del futuro

\- como.. le hiciste el jamas me hace caso- dijo Adrien

-se lleva bien con mis padres así que se ha vuelto muy sumiso- dijo Gabriel

-interesante, tus padres conocen el secreto- dijo Adrien

-si, después de lo que le pasó a mi hermana se han enterado- dijo Gabriel

\- que le paso…- dijo Adrien

\- no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Gabriel

\- entiendo- dijo Adrien

-bueno… se ha hecho un poco dificil despues de que ella entró en coma , nos separamos- dijo Gabriel

-que mal- dijo Adrien

-si es un poco triste- dijo Gabriel

-no te preocupes gabriel ella estará bien- se acercó Tikki

-eso espero, ¿sabes donde puedo dormir?-preguntó Gabriel

-pues en el departamento tengo igual otra habitación, puedes dormir ahí- dijo Adrien

-gracias, en la noche iré a patrullar-Gabriel se fue a la habitación

\- te acompaño- grito Adrien

\- no, quiero ver que hay en este tiempo- dijo Gabriel

en la noche

-este parís es hermoso- grito Gabriel

-oh un gatito catarina que me e encontrado esta noche- dijo ladybug

-oh marinette- dijo Gabriel

-qué haces aquí pequeño- dijo Marinette/ladybug

\- quería ver parís por la noche, que hacemos- dijo Gabriel/bugnoir

\- en dónde vienes no es así- dijo ladybug/Marinette

\- realmente, ha cambiado mucho- dijo Gabriel

\- oh, eso es genial y un poco interesante- dijo ladybug

\- debería ir a dormir- dijo gabriel

\- si es un poco tarde pequeño- dijo Marinette

-usted también debería descansar- dijo Gabriel

-lo haré en cuando llegue el gatito tonto- dijo ladybug

-segura, me puedo quedar a acompañarle- dijo Gabriel

-esta bien algo de compañía no me hará daño- dijo ladybug

-que mal my lady, no creí que prefiriera la compañía del joven en vez de la mía- dijo chat noir apareciendo detrás de ellos

-celoso minino- dijo ladybug

-lo suficiente my lady- dijo chat noir

\- no peleen por favor- dijo bug noir haciendo carita de gatito

-por qué haces esa carita de gatito- dijo chat noir

\- por dios como decirle que no a esa carita de gatito mojado- dijo ladybug

\- que como puedes caer con esa cara- dijo chat noir

-es tierna- dijo marinette

\- solo no peleen por mi culpa- dijo bugnoir

-está bien- dijo marinette

\- si no me provocas- dijo chat noir

 _esa misma noche en casa de marinette, Sabine la madre de Marinette entra a su habitación y se da cuenta de que su hija no está, y se pone a llorar ._

 _en otro lado de la ciudad._

 _-_ que hermoso, no es como el amor de una madre sintiéndose traicionada por su hija, ve mi pequeño akuma y ayudarle con su dolor- dijo hawk moth liberando a una pequeña mariposa negra con detalles morados por la ciudad

 **y aqui termina este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado**

 **como siempre miraculous ladybug no me pertenece solo mi oc, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, tambien esta en wattpad pero atrasado jejeje, se despide este pequeño demonio blakcoctubre**


	4. Chapter 4

_En la madrugada cuando algunas personas estaban despertando para ir al trabajo, un nuevo akuma aparece y es un poco peligroso y su nombre es lady dream, madre de marinette, madre de ladybug…_

-Algo malo está pasando en la ciudad- bugnoir

-Seguro- respondió chat noir viendo en la ciudad

-Algo escucho un caos, y después nada- Bugnoir

-Esto no es normal y como es que sabes eso- Ladybug

\- por que soy una versión mejorada de ustedes- dijo bug noir corriendo por los tejados

-Deberíamos seguirlo- Chat noir

-Ya se adelantó demasiado- Ladybug

 _En ese momento se escucharon los gritos en la ciudad, y se veía a unas pocas personas que se estaban yendo a sus trabajos, o a sus escuelas , dependiendo del cual fuera el caso._

 _Se veía a los héroes saltando por la ciudad y vieron a aquel villano que tenía de arma una almohada , y golpeaba a las pocas personas despiertas y caian dormidas._

-Esto es peligroso - dijo a chat noir mirando a ladybug

-ella, es mi madre- dijo ladybug mirando a chatnoir con una lágrima en los ojos

-Que!- grito chatnoir llamando la atención de la villana

 _En eso llego bugnoir y mira a la villana y comienza a llorar._

 _-QUÉ PASA CON USTEDES!- grito chat noir_

 _\- Me niego a perder a alguien mas de mi familia - dijo bug noir corriendo y alejándose del lugar_

 _-ella es…su madre es el akuma,él es hijo de ladybug, él es hijo de marinete- pensó chat noir algo frustrado_

 _Chat noir salto directo a lady dream y uso el cataclismo en la almohada haciendo que las plumas vuelen alrededor y se libere el akuma._

 _-dale ladybug- Grito chat noir_

 _ladybug atrapó con el yo-yo al akuma_

-bye bye pequeña mariposa- dijo ladybug mientras el akuma se iba volando

 _ladybug se acercó a sabine y la miro fijamente, sabine aun estaba algo confundida , miro a ladybug y le susurro…_

-marinette hija eres tu- dijo sabine

-si lo soy- la abrazo

-disculpen, pero me me permitiría a my lady unos segundos- dijo chat noir

\- si, te vere en la casa- dijo sabine caminando por las calles de parís

-a dónde vamos exactamente- ladybug siguiendo a chat noir

\- vamos al lugar de siempre- chat noir

 _llegaron a la torre eiffel, y se sentaron mirando las luces que se comenzaban a apagar de la ciudad_

-al fin he descubierto quién eres- dijo chat noir

\- que, como- dijo ladybug

\- tu misma lo has dicho, ella es tu madre, ella es la madre de una de mis ex compañeras de clases y una de las mejores pasteleras de la ciudad, en serio me siento un tonto, marinette eres tu…- dijo chatnoir

\- entonces estudiaste conmigo kitty kitty- dijo ladybug

\- si - aun mirando la ciudad en eso sus miraculous suenan

 _un poco más arriba de la torre, observando aquella escena_

 _-_ vaya ya van a estar juntos- dijo tikky

-eso parece- dijo gabriel/bugnoir

 _se ve a un adrien y una marinette sin sus trajes besandose_

 _-_ misión cumplida- dijo plagg comenzando a desaparecer

\- espero que regresemos a nuestras época- dijo tikky también desapareciendo

\- creo que eso no será posible - dijo Gabriel desapareciendo y comenzando a llorar

\- ya sabias que desapareceriamos no- Plagg

\- No lo sabía , pero sera una lastima

\- que sera una lastima- dijo tikky ya desvanecida por completo

\- jamas la vere sonreír otra vez- dijo gabriel derramando unas lagrimas y desapareciendo de aquel lugar con los dos kwamis.

 _20 años en el futuro_

 _Adrien y Marinette estaban sentados junto a emma en estado de coma, ella ya había estado ahí por varios años y tenían a su Hijo gabriel perdido desde hace dos días los dos padres estaban preocupados por ambos._

 _En eso ema despierta repentinamente asustando a los dos padres y aun medico que estaba ahi parado._

-Gabriel- dijo emma con unas lagrimas en los ojos

-hija- dijo Adrien

\- pequeña- dijo marinette con lágrimas en los ojos

\- mamá,papá, Gabriel ya no regresará… no en esta vida - dijo emma llorando y murmuro solo para ella- pero sonreiré por ti hermano.

 **Esto es todo , por este corto fic , les agradezco a los que leyeron y espero que les haya gustado este fic, y hare un one-shot de como emma quedó en coma si es que no se me olvida.**

 **les desea suerte este pequeño demonio blackoctubre.**


End file.
